


Golden Child

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: Quistis Trepe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Golden Child

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: Quistis Trepe

She is their prize student. An instructor and a SeeD, someone children respect and adults envy. She prides herself on her even attitude, careful mannerisms, and impeccable control. She is the type of person who folds her underwear precisely three times and brushes her teeth for two minutes to the second.

Not tonight.

Her uniform is strewn across the bedroom floor. She has a bottle of wine in one hand a remote control in the other. She is standing stark naked in the middle of her living room, teetering precariously and screaming at the television.

_I was their golden child._


End file.
